Part Of Me
by Black21Jack
Summary: Isabelle had always loved Alec. And she will always will. Post COLS. Another one-shot. What Isabelle would do for Alec when he broke up with Magnus. I just need a little of Alec and Izzy moment. :)


**A/N: Hey, again. So soon. I just can't get rid of this story out of my head. It's been in my head for the last 24 hours and trust me, it wasn't easy to write from Isabelle's side of the story. As you are aware, this one-shot takes place after the break up scene. Post COLS. I hope I'm not making you guys bored from reading my one-shots. I know it's frustrating, but bear with me. I'll only post a real multi-chapters story in December. That's all for now. Maybe a few more tomorrow or next week? :)**

**I just love the Shadowhunter Series and I'm eternally grateful for Alexander Lightwood's character being exist. Bless you Clare. Now, enjoy! :)**

Part Of Me

She keeps telling herself that he was alright, that he just need some times to get over it. She knew there's nothing she could do to comfort Alec. Isabelle was pacing around in her room. She knew it would be weird if she were to console her brother because it was usually Alec's role to do so. She had known the news about Alec's break up with Magnus from Jace. Isabelle was speechless at first. Mainly because it happened the night before and she only found out about it the next morning. Second later she was furious with Magnus. But then, she thought to herself that she didn't even know the reason behind it so why point fingers? It could had been Alec who messed up. But then Isabelle was delirious to that idea because she knew how much Alec loves Magnus and it was impossible for him to do something that could have brought them apart. Isabelle just didn't know how right she was.

She'd noticed the changes in Alec. The short hair-cut, the pale skin that looks even paler, the blue-eyes that looked dead. Nothing was the same with Alec. Even during one of their missions, Alec actually lost his focus and was merely saved by Isabelle if she didn't jump in front of him. She realized then how hard Alec had hit himself. He was falling deeply when he fell for Magnus. Isabelle had seen it when Alec gave it all just for Magnus. She didn't want to scare him then because she didn't know that his wings will fail him and the drop would injure him severely. But now, Isabelle knew she should have at least guarded her brother. Her pure innocent big brother.

She did try though. After the incident that took place with the demon almost cutting Alec's shoulder, she tried her best to keep her brother safe if not intact. She would answer questions on the dinner table for him if he didn't look like he was going to answer it. She would always glanced back at him when they were patrolling. She would even check on him sometimes before going to bed just to make sure her dear brother was still there, breathing but not actually living. She did her best to stay beside him even if he didn't want it. He was pushing everybody away and isolating himself most of the time in his bedroom. There was nothing else Isabelle could do despite being a very stubborn and demanding sister, not with the walls that Alec had built years ago coming back up and this time, it didn't look like it was going to crumble again. Isabelle was almost losing hope. She hates to see any of her siblings in distress even though sometimes she acted like she didn't care.

One morning, Alec was up early. He was in the kitchen with Jace when Isabelle came down and to her surprise, they looked normal. Like nothing had ever happened that changed their strong relationships. They were talking about things that Isabelle didn't really listen to but something was different. Alec. He didn't look like before. He was smiling and grinning while listening to Jace's stupid jokes. These all feels like before when they had met Clary and Simon. It was the trio all over again. Just Jace, Alec and Isabelle. She could see the glow in Alec's eyes that says 'I'm fine even if I'm not' but she was too happy to see Alec smiling and she knew that everything will be alright again. She sat down next to Alec and he gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "You're up early." Alec said while taking Isabelle's long fringe to put it at the back of her ear.

"It's a new day for all of us." Was her reply. She smile and returned the kiss. They were back to when it was just the three of them as a team. Isabelle was grateful for it. She had preserved that moment by just watching her two brothers laughing and joking. She had hoped for that moment to stay longer. But she wasn't afraid that it will be lost because Alec was okay and there will be more moments to come. That night, they were out on a mission. It was a pack of demons and they fight like a team after so long being pull apart from each other. Isabelle had seen the way Alec and Jace killing the demons together. She had watched as they moved in sync with each other and attacking with full practice and accuracy. She didn't realize a demon was sneaking behind her until Jace shouted, "Iz, behind you!"

She turned just in time to see the demon raise its talon when Alec stepped in front her and struck the demon with his seraph blade. The demon then swung its talon around and she could see that one of its attempt to kill had struck Alec on his side. But before it could get any worse, Jace had slain the demon from behind and it vanished from their sight. Isabelle was too stunned of the event that had just happened until Alec asked whether she's alright. Damn big brother always looking after his siblings when he's the one injured. Jace had offered to draw an iratze for Alec but her brother refused saying it was just a small gash. In the dark of the night, she couldn't really see the blood draining Alec's gear so she didn't say anything about it.

The reason she's pacing around in her room that night was because she managed to catch a glimpse of Alec's wound before he entered his room. She wanted to ask why he had lied about it and help him take care of it. But she knew Alec won't want that. He doesn't like people to treat his injuries except for his parabatai because he knew it will only makes them feel guilty. Isabelle did feel guilty. She took a deep breath and head towards her brother's room. She opened the door slowly to see that Alec had curled up on his bed, still in his gear. She took her steps to her brother and saw that his stele was on the floor. She took it and push aside Alec's drenched with blood shirt to see that the blood had dried. She carefully drew an iratze on the wound and place Alec's stele on his bedside table.

"I know you are still hurt, Alec. And I don't mean this wound or any other wound that you got from the fight. I know you're heartbroken and I could still see the sorrow in your eyes, Alec. I don't want you to force yourself to act happy in front of us. I want you to be happy for yourself. I love you, Alec. You're my brother and I love you. I don't always tell you that, I know. Maybe now it's time for me and Jace to take that place beside you. Let me fill the space that Magnus had left. Let me be there for you. I don't want you to push me away anymore, Alec. The action that you did tonight, lying about this, I won't ask the reason you did it but I don't want it to happen ever again. You were always there when me or Jace got hurt. Now let us be there for you, Alec. I don't care what people think or say about you. You're my brother and I love you for being who you are. Sleep well, dear Alec."

Alec didn't even move or open his eyes. Isabelle was sure he was asleep. She turned to walk out of the room when Alec grabbed her wrist before she could move away from his bedside. "And I love you for that, Isabelle. Never forget that." Alec's voice sounded like a whisper and his eyes was still closed. If Isabelle didn't knew better, she would have thought that Alec was dreaming. But his grip on her wrist was strong to tell Isabelle that he had listened to her words she'd just said. She leaned forward to his ear and whisper,

"You are a part of me. You know that. And I will always be for you. Night Alec."

She kissed his forehead gently and let the kiss linger for a moment. Just that moment, when they were both a part of each other. The love of brother and sister.

Maple


End file.
